


The Monster in the Mist

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Day 15, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 15: LegendCharlotte, Bayley, and Sasha travel into the catacombs to try and find the creature that's been fogging up their classes.





	The Monster in the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a weird concept. I was watching a "What Happened to Monster High" and it was in my head when I wrote this one-shot. I used to watch it with my sister and thought it would be fun to go back to it. Even if all the characters are new... and some based on characters from the show. So, yeah...

The catacombs always freaked Charlotte out. Not as much as Clawculus or Biteology did, but just enough to give her the creeps. It smells worse than the locker rooms and there’s mold and slime dripping down the wall. She follows the sound of Bayley’s chains and the glint of Sasha’s flashlight. Two sets of heels click along the concrete ground.

The fur on the back Charlotte’s neck stands up and she tenses. Her senses are going crazy. Her nose can’t smell much beyond rot, but there’s a hint of something, like water hitting a hot fire. Her eyes, although stronger than Bayley’s or Sasha’s, can hardly see ten feet in front of her without the help of the flashlight.

“This place is craaaazy,” Bayley says as she floats along, her chains rattling. Bayley has purple skin, which is transparent lower limbs so that her bones are visible. Her hair is brown with purple highlights. She has beautiful brown eyes and, because she has both ghost and skeleton traits, visible lines on her mouth, to represent teeth, visible eye orbits and skeleton nose. Charlotte watches as her pastel gothic-style dress and her black transparent cloak float behind her as she moves. The chains decorating her belt and the clasp of her robe rattle with every bob and weave she does.

Sasha follows close behind her girlfriend, almost underneath her. Her purple and blue jumpsuit shimmers with little rhinestones in the weak light. At least she’s finally wearing the designs Charlotte made in Fierce Fashion 101. Her skin looks healthy, which means the vampire’s been getting the good blood from the banks down in the normie town again.

“Why can’t you just turn into a bat and scout ahead?” Charlotte asks as she scratches at her left ear. She hisses when one claw catches against her earring and she grumbles. “It’s almost lights out in the dorms. We’re gonna get in so much trouble.”

“Lighten up, furbrain,” Sasha snarls, her faces peeking out of her mouth. “We’re just trying to find that weird thing that’s been haunting Operetta. She says she can’t teach Music Theory without the whole rooming being smoked over. Like someone’s pouring dry ice into the river that runs through these catacombs.”

“Yeah, we’ve been interrupted like five times. And just when we’re learning about--” Bayley adds in, but Charlotte holds up her hand.

Her ears flick back and forth, trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. It sounds like steam hissing out of a faulty pipe, followed by a voice. It’s coming from the SKRM arena, which hasn’t been used since the season ended three moons ago. The team’s moved on to other sports until training starts up again in the fall. “Guys, something’s there.” She points in the direction of the arena. “Maybe it’s just someone fucking around with the generators?”

“Or, maybe,” Bayley says as she floats down, feet touching the ground but not solid enough to make any noise, “maybe it’s  _ the ghost of SKRM herself. _ ” She proceeds to make a stupid  _ wooooo  _ noise that sounds like a ghostly version of a werewolf howl. Charlotte rolls her eyes, ears folding down as she jokingly snaps at the ghost.

“Come on,” Sasha shouts, running ahead of him with her vamp speed. She runs to the skaters' entrance of the arena, Bayley floating after her and Charlotte bringing up the rear. She keeps her eyes peeled and her ears alert. “There’s something there. Maybe the legend is true.”

“The ghost of SKRM?” Charlotte scoffs.

“Yeah,” Bayley nods, ratting her chains. “She used to rule the track before she disappeared. Some of the teachers say that her father was the old History teacher.” The brunette shrugs. “I don’t know if it’s true, but the steam really helps people think it’s her. Because of the steam, ya know. My dad talked about him a lot. I think they were friends.”

“A mad scientist and the Grim Reaper?” Sasha snorts. “Sounds like he befriended death. If an experiment went wrong, that’s the perfect excuse to see your friend.”

“Guys, we’re wasting time. If we want to find out what’s going on, we should hurry.” Charlotte pushes past Sasha, though Bayley, even as the ghost protests with a yelp. “Wait.” She holds out her arm and her fur stands on end again. “We’re not alone.”

Fog rolls through the area, lapping at their feet like water at the end of the ocean. Bayley floats above the line, but she can’t see anything either, which she tells the both of them.

“Nuts and bolts, where did I put that stabilizer?” a new voice speaks up. There’s an Irish lilt and Charlotte strains to see through the fog. A shape rises and becomes more distinct, rising out of the darkness. “If I don’t fix this, I’ll rust.”

Bayley, ignoring the protest of Charlotte and Sasha, floats over the fog and passes through it. The two other monsters follow her, disturbing the mist and making it curls out of the way. “Bay!” Charlotte turns to Sasha. “Why is your girlfriend so impulsive?”

“I don’t know. She’s the daughter of the impulsive Grim Reaper.”

“Hi, I’m Bayley,” Charlotte hears, her ears flicking in the direction of her friend's voice. She’s anxious, worried for the ever-trusting Bayley. “What’s your name?”

They break through the fog just in time to see a metallic monster shaking Bayley’s hand. “Nice ta meet ya,” the monster says. “Name’s Robecca. But ya can call me Becky.”

Robecca's "skin" looks like metallic porcelain, with several patches, bolts, and rivets including two gears on the backside of her calf. She has wavey red hair with green and white streaks. When Charlotte coughs to get their attention, Becky looks at her with copper-colored eyes, irises shaped like cogwheels.

“Hallo,” Becky says as she waves. “You guys looking for the source of the fog? Sorry, but one of my bolts is busted. Steam-powered rocket boots aren’t always trustworthy.” She kicks at the fog and it billows away with the movement. Her rocket boots go almost up to her knees and they’re copper-colored with green shoelaces. The goggles on top of her head are bronze with dark shades and she pulls at them, smiling. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

Charlotte smiles at her. This monster seems naive in a cute sort of way and one of the blonde’s ears flick as the redhead giggles. She watches as Becky pulls at her shirt, the middle black with gear and flame designs. Her pants look like leather and there’s a crisscrossing overlay of bronze. She’s beautiful.

“Maybe, if you come upstairs, we can help you fix it,” Sasha says. “I’ve got a friend who’s good with tech.”

“That’d be the flea’s sneeze,” Becky responds as she slaps her knee. “Just let me get my things and I’ll be ready to go.”

Charlotte wrinkes her nose and Sasha gives her a look as if to say ‘is this ghoul serious?’ The blonde werewolf shrugs and follows Becky.

They help her gather her things and lead her upstairs.

Maybe they found the legend of the catacombs, the legendary SKRM Queen, but Charlotte’s just excited that she can get back her catacomb classes without worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought! It's a little rushed and maybe not my best work, but I had fun writing it and that's what matters. :)
> 
> SKRM stands for Skultimate Roller Maze.
> 
> Tomorrow: Wild


End file.
